


VID: The Boy is Mine || Bucky/Steve/Sharon AU [Captain America:Civil War/WS]

by Vigorlilover



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fan Videos, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorlilover/pseuds/Vigorlilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America AU.  Steve is in a relationship with Sharon but he can't let go of Bucky.  Bucky and Sharon have it out with each other for Steve's love.  But Steve's heart only belongs to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: The Boy is Mine || Bucky/Steve/Sharon AU [Captain America:Civil War/WS]

**Author's Note:**

> So I just noticed vids can also be added on here. So cool, so I'll start adding mine.
> 
> Song: J2 FT StarGzrLily & Anjolee the Free from When the Bough Breaks Soundtrack.
> 
> Remember HD is your friend.


End file.
